By the Book
by Baserdc
Summary: Do the ways of the book and it'll be a miracle in real life


**Of all characters…I picked Romeo and Wendy….**

 **I feel guilty and not guilty at the same time because there's not much ships of these two younglings, but what can I say? Not like I have any other choice.**

 **Keep in mind that this is my first fanfic of 2016, hooray me!**

 **Also, I'm setting up another fanfic and it involves OC x Lisanna. It also contains the appearances and full information of me and my OCs.**

 **I was supposed to upload this during the New Years, but school returned and I had a lot of personal life to do.**

 **Anyway, enjoy reading this fanfic.**

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall  
10:36pm**

It was a crazy night at the Fairy Tail guild following a very intense drinking game between Cana and Bacchus with both on a draw, but not so while ago, Bacchus left the guild to return to Quatro Cerberus to go wild with his team.

But right now, Wendy sat at one of the tables alone with nobody around her and the only thing with her is a book. A book that she shouldn't have gotten…a book she shouldn't have read…and a book that is too mature for her.

And that book is one of Erza's 'erotic' novels.

How was Wendy able to find one, you ask? It all started yesterday morning at Fairy Hills when Wendy woke up from her sleep and decided to look for a book to read by heading to Levy's room. Once there, she found a book with it's cover showing a couple sleeping in bed. Curious and believing it to be one of Erza's novels, she snooped the book and took it for herself. For hours and hours, she read the book in her room while Carla was busy hanging out with the guild since Wendy had to make such an excuse to read all of it. Upon arriving to 'good' part and after reading it, she found herself blushing and began having dirty thoughts about it which continued to this day.

But right now, she has already finished the book that night. She wanted to try it out all by herself, but it would be way too awkward when the girls hear her moaning and screaming at the same time since you know, she's a kid. A FUCKING 12 YEAR OLD KID.

Now with the summary done, let's head back to what we were going on about.

Wendy put her hands at her head like she's suffering a bad brain freeze and felt her cheeks going red that are visible to anybody close to her range along with a nosebleed that trickled down her nose. She turned her head to the guild and Carla was the only one staring at her. Thanks to that novel she read, she began having dirty thoughts, including Carla and Happy doing what she saw in the novel or even the entire guild doing it, but the memory was so strong, she can imagine a girl and girl, a boy and boy, a threesome, and even a horrible incest bond between Lisanna, Mira, and Elfman.

Thanks to that stupid book, Wendy doesn't know how to erase her dirty memories nor how will the guild react when they learned that she read an erotic novel that is only for people above the age of 16.

The only way out she can think of is do what the book inside did…doing those inappropriate stuff.

And she knows who can fix that.

The second youngest member of the guild after her is Romeo Conbolt. She can ask Lucy, Erza, Levy, Natsu, or even Mira, but in her mind, it's a bad idea. A very bad idea since Levy is the Bookworm, Mira cares for everybody, Natsu and Lucy takes care of Wendy the most out of anybody, and Erza is the one who reads those novels and Wendy reading one of hers might give Titania one hell of a reaction.

Wendy stood up from her seat, hid the book under the table, and slowly approached the slouching Fire wizard, who is busy chatting with Natsu.

"I wish we could do some training, Natsu-nii," Romeo crossed his arms and looked up to Natsu's eyes.

"Don't you worry, kid, you'll get strong someday," The Fire Dragon responded and patted the young wizard's head. Romeo smiled and returned to his seat, thus this gives Wendy an opportunity to speak with him.

"Uhm…Romeo-kun?" She said nervously. He turned his head to the Sky Dragon and sat down properly.

"Wendy? Are you alright?" Romeo got out of his seat and walked towards the shy wizard, but not too close. Wendy gulped and breathed heavily and whispered into his ear.

"Can you come with me upstairs? Just the two of us," She responded and her cheeks had gone redder due to her response.

"W-Why?"

"I-It's private!" Wendy moved her head down to the floor and started to walk away in shame and guilt until she felt a pat on her shoulder. She turned her head to see a still confused Romeo.

"I'll come with you upstairs," He said and began walking to the stairs, taking a step at each second with her behind him.

"Wendy! Why are you heading upstairs?" Carla flew towards her partner in curiosity.

"Ah, Carla! It's a private talk between me and Romeo-kun," Wendy shyly moved her hands around.

"I see…well, be careful and don't be noisy!" The Exceed flew back to resume her doings.

Finally, the 2 younglings reached the second floor hallway and went inside the second on to the left with a bed in front of them along with a few desks and cabinets.

"Wow, I've never seen a room like this!" She looked around the room in awe.

"The first two doors on the left and right side are bedrooms for the members who lost their house or are too injured to go home, so they sleep here if they want to," Romeo closed the door and locked it since this is supposed to be a 'private' talk. "So what private thing do you want to talk about?"

That's when the bad part starts….Wendy gulped once again with her cheeks getting redder than last time. She turned her head to the Fire wizard and breathed heavily.

"I-I…I want to try something…..and it's from….Erza-san's novels," She walked back slowly to where her back is leaning against the wall and her back (Though covered by her clothes) felt the coldness go through her body that sent shivers and goosebumps around her spine and the rest of her body.

"Erza's novels? What's inside the novels she reads?" Romeo had no clue to what Wendy was talking about nor what is going on with her, but continued to stay calm and try not to panic to something he doesn't know about.

 _"What do I do!? Romeo-kun doesn't know anything about the books Erza-san reads! Now, he's gonna tell the guild about this and I'm going to get in trouble big time!"_ _Wendy began to panic inside her mind, but finding out that Romeo is still with her, she shook her head around._

 _"Wendy? Are you really alright? You've been acting weird since you called me to accompany you," Starting to get irritated and impatient, Romeo stared at Wendy into her very soul. Though not intimidating for a teenager or adult older than him, but his eyes are scary towards a young one like Wendy._

 _"S-Sorry! I'll explain!" She began to relax, but her heart was beating faster. "Yesterday morning, I snooped one of Erza-san's novels and I decided to read it and I saw kissing and moaning in that book! I felt like telling Lucy-san or Natsu-san, but my memory is too dirty to do it!"_

 _"And you asked for help by coming to me?" Wendy nodded. "But why? I don't know how to fix your help."_

 _"I-It's…it's complicated!"_

 _"Alright! Alright!" Romeo said in defeat since questioning her instead of doing the act will just be an embarrassment. "So what do you want me to do?"_

 _Wendy gave him the finger for him to 'come closer', he approached her while she gave out inhales and exhales to cool her down. The Sky Dragon turned her head to the Fire wizard, touched his cheeks, and moved her head closer to collide her lips to his._

 _Romeo doesn't know what to think nor react to this thing that his friend just did. Wendy just kissed her. ON THE LIPS. Though her lips tasted like the clean sky and his tasted like the fire, he is still shocked to what his friend is doing._

 _Either way, Wendy and Romeo are gonna be blazing sky-high_ **(Pun intended)**.

Romeo closed his eyes when his heart relieved in stress from Wendy's windy lips and wrapped his arms around her waist. Wendy wrapped her arms around his neck and felt her body go closer, leading to a gasp and her cheeks visibly flushing red. The both of them then removed their connected lips.

"A-Are you sure about this? We're too young," He said in concern. He was right, not only the both of them are ages 12 and 13, but doing it while the guild is around is not a very good thing to do.

"Y-Yes! Just this once!" Wendy turned her head to Romeo's once more and collided her lips to his again. Romeo closed his eyes and joined the make out session with the young Sky Dragon as he held her tight and licked her lips. Wendy did so and the Fire wizard dug his tongue inside her, making her muffle out gasps and moans. He removed his tongue from her insides and lifted her up, tossing her at the bed. "Is this what you call….'sex', Romeo-kun?"

"I think so, I remember seeing that word from one of my dad's novels," Romeo responded and went on top of her. "What do you do next on this 'sex' thing?"

"I think you have to remove my clothes," Romeo's cheeks began to burn. Getting visible at each second as he slowly begins to burn up. "Romeo-kun? Is something alright?"

He looked up at her and shook his head, removing any dirty thoughts inside. "N-N-No! No! I-I'm fine!"

Romeo went back to work and lifted his hands to her red long sleeved top and began to slowly unbutton them one by one, piece by piece. Wendy removed her sleeved top, throwing it at the floor with a bra that's as colourful as the sky peeling his eyes. "W-Wendy….I-I'll remove my clothes just in case."

He removed his scarf and his vest, tossing it at the floor with her sleeved top, his very own abs exposed.

"We have to remove all of our clothes, Romeo-kun," She said, covering her bra and let one hand free to his pants. "Here, let me help."

"W-Wendy!" His cheeks flushed red to what his best friend is doing. She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and Romeo had decided to remove it with his pair of red boxers on. In retaliation, he moved his hands to her black skirt, unzipping it and tossed it, having her sky panties revealed.

Now, the both of them are semi-naked. Not only this is VERY uncomfortable, but it's awkward at the same time since one, the both of them are 12 and 14 year olds. Two, they are semi-naked to each other and three, the guild, mostly the prominent ones, are downstairs, having a good time and once they hear the moans, it'll be one hell of an awkward situation.

"T-The b-book said that y-you have to…remove my top…." Okay, now it's starting to get awkward (Literally). Romeo moved his hands to her top, slowly unclasping it and threw it at where their clothes are. Wendy moved her arm to cover her upper chest. "T-This is embarrassing..."

"It's okay…." He removed her arm and moved his other hand to her left unseen chest **(Yes, you know what I mean and also, Wendy is flat-chested in the anime)** , moving it around slowly that made Wendy gasp loudly.

"Ah! Y-You're doing it right!" Romeo continued to move the flat piece and moved his vacant hand to her underwear, thinking whether to remove it or not. She took note of this and smiled and said, "It's okay, y-you can remove it."

He nodded and slowly pulled down her underwear, throwing it and her 'sky' entrance was behold to his eyes. Romeo stared at it for seconds while not knowing he stopped groping her tops before he inserted his left finger inside her that lead to a sharp gasp from the youngling. "A-Am I doing it right?"

"Y-Yes! The book said that you have to—Ah!-insert one of your f-fingers or y-you lick it with your tongue!" Wendy tightly held a pillow as he continues and the more thrusts, he digs deeper and goes faster along with a louder, pleasurable moan from the Sky Dragon. "Y-You're good at this!"

Romeo felt his lower region acting weird and turned his head down to see his member bulging. Little he knows that Wendy is on her verge. "R-Romeo-kun….m-my…my…! A-Ahhhhh!"

Squirt after squirt, white, sticky liquid came by, coating Romeo's fingers and wetting the sheets. Romeo removed his fingers and wondered, stared, and licked them. His expression changed to a confused, smiley look and moved his fingers to hers and she tasted it.

"Tastes good, doesn't it?" He asked as Wendy tasted her own fluids, but gave her an advantage when she forcefully moved him to the bed and removed his boxers, his twitching member **(Not really long, but whatever)** in front of their eyes. "W-Wendy?"

"I never knew you had such a big one, Romeo-kun," She complimented and touched the tip that made him twitch. She smiled at the reaction and played around with it before putting it inside her mouth.

"Gya!" He gasped as his friend sucked him up and down. Although this is what 'sex' is like, his main concern is his urine wastes in the member and dear God doesn't he want to imagine his fluids mixed with it **(Has this ever happened to you while masturbating or having sex? Just wondering, my good Fairies)**.

Lucky for a child like him, he was able to go to the restroom 3 minutes before….all of this happened. Romeo waggled around like a ragdoll and held one of the pillows roughly as Wendy bobbed up and down his member. Moans and gasps escaping the 13 year old's mouth and echoing around the room, hopefully not echoing outside.

He moved his eyes to the young Sky Dragon, eyes closed and sucking faster that he can hear faint mushy noises, but what he felt was a surge incoming. "Wendy! I-I'm..I'm…I'm going to…c-come! Hua—ahhhh!"

The fire wizard's flaming member burned up, spewing out his flaming fluids to the Sky Dragon's mouth. She got up and stared at him for a brief moment before swallowing it with a smile.

"You….why would you swallow that!?" He stared at her in shock.

"According to the book, it said that the girl can swallow the fluids after the man…..comes," Wendy gulped at the last part and moved back to the bed position with Romeo on top of her. She spread her legs wide and wrapped them around his back while he positioned himself to her soaking wet hole, putting the tip of his spear to its target, ready to strike.

"A-Are you ready, Wendy?" Romeo stared at her crotch then to her, given a nod before instantly penetrating her insides with a loud scream. "W-Wendy!?"

"I-I'm fine! Keep going!" What she says, he does it even if the opposite gender. He thrust himself in and out of the Sky Dragon with the sound of their flesh making contact with one another, blood streaming down her hole with tears of pain and pleasure on her eyes. "Ah! Y-You're so tight! I never knew someone like you has a p-p-p-p-penis this tight!"

Surprising, yet not caring, Romeo continued to thrust his member, going faster with Wendy's moans and screams getting louder and her scream earlier might've gotten attention, but that don't matter because Romeo is going places, legit places.

Meanwhile for Wendy, she began seeing stars and her vision becoming blurry with the pleasure waving around her lower body. She held the same pillow tighter than before. Her mouth began to drool saliva, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to try out what was in the book and now she is feeling it in real life. Wendy felt her walls tighten around Romeo's member and with a surge of orgasm flowing inside her. "R-Romeo-kun! I-I think I'm gonna…..!"

"I know…I'm going to come as well…." He thrust his member faster, hitting the good spot that women are fond of with the loudest screams and moans from the Sky Dragon. "Wendy!"

"Romeo-kun!" Both screamed for the name as Romeo gave one last thrust and Wendy. White fluids began to squirt out of Wendy's entrance and coating his member along with the creation of a small puddle, staining the sheets. As for Romeo, fluids of his member were released inside her with Wendy feeling the liquid jet out. Embarrassing and surprised, she looked up at him. "W-Why did you do that!? I-I'm gonna get pregnant! It said in the book that doing it inside will get me pregnant!"

"Don't worry about that. We can find something to prevent that from happening," He responded and got up, putting on his boxers and shorts while Wendy couldn't move, but he was kind enough to give the clothes to her.

"But….but that was fun," She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for helping me today."

"No problem. I'm always there when someone needs help," He smiled and gave a kiss to the cheek as well and began to dress up.

2 minutes later, the both of them stepped out of the room and slowly head downstairs, hoping nobody heard their….session.

Unfortunately, as soon as they got down, curious, confused, shocked, and surprised eyes were all peering on the two younglings, making them uncomfortable and it just makes them regret what they did.

"What….did you kids do….upstairs?" Wakaba's cigarette dropped while Macao fainted, falling to the floor.

"W-Wendy…..what did I hear….when you were upstairs?" Carla stared at the kids in shock, stuttering at each word she says.

"Wendy….aren't you young to…." Gray's nose began to trickle blood, only for him to faint.

"It is always nice to see new couples form in the guild. Though it is surprising to hear them upstairs, I think they look like a pretty good couple," Mira broke the awkward silence with the smile she has everyday.

"You scream good, kids, but I don't think Salamander can scream well," Gajeel joined the conversation and Natsu gave him a headbutt. "Is that what you want, Hothead!?"

"Bring it on, Steelix!" Natsu replied and both began to brawl.

Wendy and Romeo couldn't help, but just awkwardly stare at everybody, who are staring at them. But the one thing Wendy can do…..is scream.

 **Hey guys, I'm back after 2 or 3 months since I made my latest.**

 **I apologize for not being able to upload early, lots of busy stuff and hopefully, I have a lot of time to focus on fanfic making.**

 **Also, Happy Single Awareness Day (Valentine's Day) to all the single people.**

 **Anyway, even though the Holiday is done, I'm going to make a Valentine's Day fanfic for you guys.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this.**

 **I hope I kill myself because Wendy and Romeo are both 12 and 13 year olds in this story.**


End file.
